The present invention relates to solar cells and, more particularly, to solar light panel arrays disposed about a conventional hollow light pole housing a plurality of electrical storage cells therein for collecting the solar energy and supplying lighting therefrom during the evening hours.
Lighting systems for outdoor stadiums and municipal highways have been the subject of much design effort in recent years. Particularly important is the efficiency and effectiveness of such lighting as it provides activity in the evening hours by permitting visual observation for purposes of recreation and safety. The power consumed by such light poles along the streets and highways as well as in parks and stadiums has in more recent years been a major consideration as fuel costs have driven up the price of electricity. The need for efficient and low cost lighting has thus become a predominant issue in contemporary times promoting the design of more effective, energy conscious lighting networks.
Most conventional pole lamps of commercial construction for use on city highways and parks incorporate an arc lamp lighting element. The arc lamp requires a start up time of 2-7 minutes and consumes power during this time at a very inefficient rate. For example, a 400 watt white mercury bulb requires 5 to 7 minutes of warm up time and on the order of 5 amps. Operation requires about 3 to 3.5 amps at a peak voltage of around 280 volts. Although these figures are for purposes of example only, it may be seen that energy consumption of a plurality of in-line poles would be substantial.
The utilization of solar energy has been widespread in recent times for powering hot water heaters and the electrical systems of certain houses as well as some commercial establishments. The design and development of such systems has been the subject of numerous prior art patents and technical bulletins. Such systems have, in the main, been directed toward conversion systems for converting solar heat into electrical energy or another form of energy for heating homes and buildings. One of the main areas of power consumption in our automated and somewhat "nocturnal" society is that of commercial lighting. The main requirement for such lighting is, of course, economy in installation and effectiveness in utilization. To date the effectiveness of highway lighting has been focused, in the main, in the particular light emission configurations such as bulb size, luster and color. For example, many highways are now lit by amber lighting which has been found to be more visually acceptable and energy effective. Such lighting does, however, necessitate the use of conventional power lines and standardized power consumption.
Solar cells capable of charging electrical storage batteries have for years been used and developed for various industrial applications. To date the applications for commercial lighting using solar powered cells has been limited due to various economic considerations. However, the cost of contemporary fuel has provided renewed impetus and a new cost justification for such solar collection means for commercial lighting in areas such as that described herein.
Numerous attempts have been made to effect an economic lighting system utilizing solar energy by constructing a solar power generating station and transferring electricity along power lines. Power loss through transmission lines generally renders uneconomical the utilization of remote solar power generation for lengthy transmission. Moreover, the effective utilization of remote solar power generation stations has, to date, not found widespread acceptance due to certain packaging, economical and efficiency considerations. In the particular application of street and highway lighting as well as stadium and park lighting, the localized power requirements are such that the utilization of solar power cells may be found to be more satisfactory than originally conceived when incorporated into a package facilitating ready access and control in the manner economically beneficial from a power consumption and initial cost outlay standpoint.
It would be an advantage therefore to overcome many of the problems of the prior art by providing a suitable lighting system powered by solar cells packaged in a configuration readily incorporatable into existing utility lighting system. Such as the purpose of the present invention wherein a remote solar panel array is disposed about a hollow core utility pole containing a plurality of storage batteries therein disposed on an elevator system providing access thereto. A suitable lighting source is disposed outwardly of the light pole and includes a solar collecting cell having disposed thereunder an electrical storage cell disposed atop a light source for emitting light in conjunction with a solar panel array and/or conventional power source. In this manner, high intensity or normal lighting can be provided through either solar powered cells and/or conventional power transmission for reducing the power requirements for commercial lighting in areas of residential streets, open highways, and recreation areas.